Anhelo
by Mizuho
Summary: Tras 5 años de infelicidad, Rin finalmente se ve libre y vuelve a Japón para reunirse con su familia y amigos sin sospechar que pronto encontrará el amor en el lugar menos pensado. RXS Oneshot.


**Anhelo**

**Mizuho**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de nuestra queridísima Rumiko Takahashi._

Tras 5 años de infelicidad, Rin finalmente se ve libre y vuelve a Japón para reunirse con su familia y amigos sin sospechar que pronto encontrará el amor en el lugar menos pensado.

* * *

El grueso documento cayó sobre la mesa del comedor, el hombre que lo había lanzado, se movía, caminando de lado a lado en el comedor mientras la mujer, aún sentada a la mesa, lo acercó mejor para leerlo.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Es todo...

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¡Nada, sólo firma la maldita cosa!

-¿Tanta prisa tienes con irte con ella? Adelante... yo no te detendré...

-¡Maldita sea, Rin, sólo firma!

-Está bien... sólo quiero decirte dos cosas... ¿Cómo lograste obtenerlo tan rápido? Hace apenas 2 semanas que nos separamos y me pediste el divorcio. ¿O es que ya lo tenías listo?

Rin buscó la fecha de solicitud y confirmó que tenía razón.

-Vaya... te creí capaz de muchas cosas... pero no de esto, Naraku... En fin...

Rin firmó el divorcio, no bien la tinta se había secado cuando se lo arrebató de las manos y dejó caer un jugoso cheque. Al verlo, Rin hizo una mueca burlona.

-Tenía razón al sentirme como una prostituta... aquí está mi paga...

-Como te dé la gana...

Una vez que Naraku se marchó, Rin alzó los brazos en un grito mudo de victoria, había sido infelíz por tanto tiempo y ahora era libre, cerró los ojos y dio un grito emocionado, lo primero que vino a su mente fue su madre y amigos.

Se pasó toda la noche empacando y preparándose para viajar, al día siguiente, presentó su renuncia.

-P-pero... ¿Estás segura, Onigumo-san?

-Ikegami...

-¿Ah?

-Mi nombre de soltera es Ikegami...

Su jefe se quitó los anteojos y la vio fijamente.

-Luces diferente... feliz... ¿dónde había estado esta Rin todo este tiempo?

Rin sonrió y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

-Usted ha sido muy comprensivo y el mejor jefe que he tenido en mi vida... con todo respeto, pero muchas veces me tomé la libertad de pensar en usted como el padre que nunca conocí...

El viejo sonrió.

-Eso es un gran honor...

-Por eso le diré la verdad... durante 5 años he sido infelíz... la mujer más infelíz de todo el mundo... pero ahora soy libre... me divorcié...

-¿Y por eso renuncias a tu trabajo? ¿Te sentías infelíz aquí?

-¡No! ¡Jamás! Sólo que... quiero cambiar... no he visto a mi familia y amigos en años y quiero volver... Me voy a vivir a Japón... Espero que no lo tome personal, Inutaisho-sama...

Inutaisho suspiró.

-Sé a lo que te refieres... sólo vengo dos veces al año porque tú estás aquí... puedo quedarme tranquilo en casa...

-Lo siento mucho...

-Te ofrezco un traslado...

-¿Ah?

-No quiero dejarte ir, ¡administradores honestos como tú nacen uno cada 1,000 años!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Te promoveré...

-¡¿Ah?!

-¿Qué te parece gerente administrativa en Japón?

-¡Es una broma!

-Comenzarás con un mes de vacaciones pagadas de este puesto, tiempo suficiente para que te organices y te establezcas en Japón... Seguirás disfrutando de los beneficios como seguro médico y plan de retiro además...

-¿Trata de convencerme?

-Lo que no quiero es perderte...

Rin sonrió.

-Tiene un traslado...

Inutaisho sonrió y deshizo en pedazos la renuncia.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante sigas pensando en mí como ese padre...

Rin se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo.

-Gracias...

* * *

Con sus maletas en el auto alquilado, vio la casa una última vez, tomó sus anillos de matrimonio y compromiso y los enterró en el jardín. Llegó un camión con los nuevos habitantes de la casa.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo?

-Sí... aquí están las llaves... buena suerte...

-Gracias... buena suerte...

Rin se marchó. Llegó al aeropuerto a tiempo, embarcó sus maletas y subió la sala de espera.

-Boston – California – Japón... un viaje bastante tortuoso...

Rin vio a su nuevo interlocutor y le sonrió.

-¡Yo te conozco!

-¿En serio? No lo creo... no sería tan tonto para olvidarme de una belleza así...

Rin le extendió la mano.

-Rin Ikegami... no me digas... ¡ah! Eres el hijo mayor de Inutaisho-sama...

-Sesshoumaru Koudei... ¿Conoces a mi padre?

Rin ahogó un suspiro al sentir el apretón de manos.

-Sí... er- trabajo para él... son muy parecidos...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-¿Va a Japón de vacaciones?

-No... permanentemente... me mudo a vivir en Japón...

-Ya veo... Entonces conozca a su nuevo jefe...

Rin le sonrió y un único pensamiento atravesó su mente, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa. Por los parlantes anunciaron el vuelo.

"_-Pasajeros con destino a California en el vuelo 427 de Shikon Airlines, favor abordar por la puerta E20"._

-Parece que es nuestro vuelo...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru pensó que tal vez no se verían en todo el vuelo y pensó que dependiendo de la cantidad de pasajeros, podría resolver el problema.

Una vez acomodado en su asiento llamó a una asistente de vuelo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

-Ikegami, Rin... deseo subir su boleto de la clase en que esté a primera clase...

-Ya veo, señor...

-Y... que esté en este asiento...

Señaló el asiento junto a él. La joven le sonrió y le pidió unos minutos.

-Tendremos que esperar a que todos aborden para poder localizarla...

-Bien...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al sentir aquél dulce perfume nuevamente.

-¿Podría pedirle un favor?

-Adelante...

-Me toca el asiento del pasillo... me preguntaba si podría cambiar conmigo...

-Seguro...

Sesshoumaru se cambió de asiento y agradeció a la azafata que se acercaba.

-No, señor... éste es su asiento...

-¡Ah! Entonces no hay problemas, gracias...

-Espero no molestarlo...

-Estaremos juntos las próximas 20 horas... tiempo suficiente para conocernos...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió. Rin sonrió también.

-Bueno, si trabajabas con mi padre, me temo que me conoces muy bien... así que...

Rin sonrió.

-Bien... soy Rin Ikegami, Japonesa, estudié mercadeo con una maestría en admistración... em... no sé...

-Bien... ¿Tienes familia en Japón?

-Sí... Mi madre...

-¿Nadie más?

-Familia inmediata, sólo ella...

-¡Genial! ¡Ehem!

Rin rió, continuaron hablando durante horas. Luego de abordar el vuelo a Japón en California, les sirvieron la cena y no pasó mucho para que Rin se disculpara diciendo que estaba cansada. Sesshoumaru la vio dormir unos minutos y pidió a la asistente de vuelo dos frazadas y almohadas. Cuando se las entregaron, logró acomodarle la almohada sin despertarla y le colocó la frazada.

-Dulces sueños...

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir el sol en su rostro, vio el reloj de vuelo, las 7 de la mañana, aún quedaban otras 2 horas. Vio a su lado, Rin dormía sobre su hombro, sonrió y apartando el cabello de su rostro lo contempló unos minutos. Les sirvieron el desayuno.

-Hacen una pareja hermosa...

-Gracias... ¿Ah? No... nosotros...

Era inútil. La intentó acomodar para levantarse, pero ella despertó.

-¡Ah! ¡Kami, lo siento tanto!

-No... no se preocupe... ¿Durmió bien?

-Sí... gracias... ¿y usted?

-Mejor de lo pensé...

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue a uno de los baños, pasó el carrito de las bebidas y Rin pidió jugo para ambos. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin se excusó, se sorprendió que no había tocado su desayuno al volver.

-¿No le gusta esto?

-No me gusta comer sólo...

Rin sonrió y desayunaron juntos. Luego de aterrizar se despidieron y cada cual tomó su rumbo. Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento y luego de un baño, se acomodó en la cama pensando en Rin.

-Será un verdadero placer trabajar contigo...

* * *

Rin llegó a la casa de su madre. Se detuvo un poco dudosa antes de tocar, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

-¡Un segundo!

Al abrir la puerta, a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y pronunciando el nombre de su hija, abrió los brazos.

-¡Rin, mi hija!

-¡Mamá!

Luego de calmarse, su madre quiso saber de su paradero.

-Vine a vivir a Japón, mamá...

-¿Y tu marido está de acuerdo?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Me divorcié... ¡Aw! Mamá, no puedo creer que me dejé llevar de ese imbécil...

-¿Llegó a golpearte?

-¿Y te crees que me iba a dejar? Mi mamá no crió ninguna tonta. Pero aún así... 5 años de porquería en un matrimonio inútil...

-Perdóname por lo que voy a decir... pero... no sabes cuánto me alegra que no tuvieran hijos...

-Yo también mamá... ni te creas que me iba a embarazar...

-¿Dónde vas a vivir, cariño? Sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida...

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, mamá... pero ya había alquilado un apartamento...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuántos días tienes en Tokio?

-No, mamá... Una amiga lo hizo por mí... a tí, quería darte la sorpresa...

Rin la invitó a ver su apartamento. Estaban en un décimo piso, al salir del ascensor, ya estaban dentro del apartamento.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Verdad? Es maravilloso y Kagome me conoce tan bien, lo decoró de maravillas.

-Bueno hija, espero que tu nueva vida esté llena de bendiciones.

-Que Kami te escuche, mamá...

* * *

Era el primer día de Rin en su nuevo cargo y nueva oficina, se sentía como si fuese su primer día de clases. No muy segura de dónde se encontraba su oficina, preguntó en recepción. La joven la ayudó gustosa y luego de agradecerle, se dirigió al ascensor.

-Buenos días, Ikegami...

Rin se dio la vuelta y detrás suyo estaba Sesshoumaru.

-Buenos días, Koudei-sama...

-Ya estoy enterado de su nueva posición, su oficina está cerca de la mía...

-¿En serio? ¿Estoy en el piso de presidencia? Pero... yo pensé que...

-Estamos reformando todo, el viejo se va a retirar así que tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo.

Una vez que le mostró su oficina, Sesshoumaru siguió hacia la suya, una joven entró en la oficina.

-Buenos días, soy su asistente Masaki Nanae, mucho gusto...

-Ikegami Rin... igual... llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

-5 años...

-Genial... me podrás ayudar un montón...

-Estoy para lo que se le ofrezca...

-Por el momento nada... me organizaré primero y luego te llamo...

-No hay problemas...

Nanae volvió a su escritorio. Rin ya terminaba de colocar sus cosas cuando Nanae entró en la oficina.

-¿Tiene algún compromiso para el almuerzo?

-No...

-El señor Koudei solicita que lo acompañe a almorzar...

-Ya veo... ¿me pasas la línea, por favor?

-Un segundo...

Rin tomó el teléfono cuando Nanae le indicó, mientras repicaba, se alejó el parlante.

-¿Podrías conseguirme flores?

-Sí... ¿de cuáles?

-Hmm... trata flor de vainilla, si no, orquídeas están bien... una para mi escritorio y... rosas para aquella mesa...

-¿Algún color en específico?

-Sorpréndeme...

"_-¿Bueno?"_

No tenía idea de la valiosa información que le había dado a su interlocutor. Del otro lado del parlante, Sesshoumaru tomaba nota de aquello.

-Disculpe, Koudei-sama... ¿Se le ofrece algo?

"_-Almorzar juntos... Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en varias cosas... ¿una reunión en el almuerzo le parece bien?"_

-Está bien... Sí... A la 1...

Una vez que cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru llamó a su asistente.

-Consígueme una rosa roja, po favor...

-¿Sólo una? Señor, ¿Dónde voy a...

-No me importa. Sólo hazlo...

La asustada asistente, comenzó a buscar quién le vendería sólo una rosa.

* * *

Al momento del almuerzo, Rin no se sorprendió al llegar al restaurante, algo digno de lo que los Koudei acostumbraban. Se dirigió al Maitrè.

-Koudei Sesshoumaru me espera...

-Sígame por favor...

La guió a un lugar apartado, suponiendo era para mantener la conversación lo más privada posible. Ya Sesshoumaru estaba allí y la esperaba degustando una copa de vino.

-Koudei-sama...

-Ikegami...

Una vez que ordenaron, comenzaron a hablar de negocios. Pero la pregunta repentina de si estaba en alguna relación la sacó de base.

-¿Ah? ¿A-a qué viene eso?

-Es sólo una pregunta, ¿está en alguna relación en estos momento?

-No... Pero me gustaría mantener esta reunión estrictamente de negocios...

-Como desee, Ikegami...

Rin dio un suspiro recuperando la compostura. Después del almuerzo, volvieron a la oficina.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y todas las mañanas Rin encontraba una rosa roja sobre su escritorio. A pesar de ser todas iguales, sabía muy bien cuál era de cada día. Tomó la rosa en sus manos, aspiró su perfume y sonrió, la puso junto con las demás y las contempló un poco antes de dedicarse a su trabajo.

"-Hace tiempo que nadie me regalaba flores... menos todos los días... Supongo que es el precio por haber estado casada con un patán".

Suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos fuera de su mente. Hacía mucho había olvidado lo que la atrajo en primer lugar hacia Naraku. Frente a una simple rosa, todo lo que había hecho en 5 años le parecía poca cosa.

Sesshoumaru pasó por la oficina y sonrió al ver las rosas en un florero junto a su computadora, estaba tan absorta que no notó su presencia.

-Ikegami...

-¿Ah? ¡Koudei-sama! Lo siento yo... estaba...

-No se preocupe... por favor, dele prioridad a esto...

Sesshoumaru dejó un grueso folder sobre el escritorio. Rin apenas lo hojeó y tuvo la sensación de quedarse hasta muy tarde trabajando.

-Como usted diga, señor...

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin llamó a su asistente.

-Por favor, cancela todo lo demás hoy y manda por comida, me quedaré aquí hoy...

-¿Algo en específico?

-Lo que sea, nihon no ryori...

-Bien...

Cuando Nanae iba a hacer la orden, Sesshoumaru se le acercó.

-¿Esa es la comida de Ikegami?

-Sí, señor... Kira me dio el número...

-Entonces pide éste para mí...

Sesshoumaru le señaló el plato en el menú.

-Deja que lo entreguen en la oficina de Ikegami.

Sesshoumaru sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a Nanae.

-¡Ah! Y por favor... una botella de sake...

-Sí, señor...

* * *

Rin no comprendía la cantidad de comida que había allí.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Espero que no le moleste, señora... yo también ordené comida para mí...

-No... no... claro que no...

-Pensé que como viene del extranjero, podía ordenar algo variado...

-Soy japonesa, Nanae... pero gracias... ¿Y esto?

-Son del señor Koudei...

-Bueno... gracias...

-Buen provecho, señora...

-¿Señora? ¿Eso no la avejenta?

Rin se dio la vuelta.

-¡Lo- lo siento! ¡Señorita!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llamarla señora?

-...-

-¿Y bien?

-Koudei-sama, por favor...

-Sólo quiero una respuesta... Estoy esperando Nanae...

La joven vio a Rin como pidiendo perdón.

-Sólo dilo, así nos libraremos de él...

-La... marca...

-¿Qué marca?

-En su mano izquierda... la marca de que tuvo anillos...

Rin sonrió.

-No te pierdes una... Nanae tiene razón, ya déjela en paz, por favor...

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Su pasatiempo es torturar asistentes? Deje a la mía hacer su trabajo en paz.

Rin entró en la oficina, y desde allí vio a Sesshoumaru ver a Nanae y ésta extenderle la comida con una exagerada reverencia.

-Un poco más y te golpeas con el escritorio...

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina con una sonrisa arrogante. Rin se lo quedó viendo antes de separar los palitos.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Rin sólo cerró los ojos y le hizo señas de que se sentara. Haciendo sus papeles a un lado, se sentó frente a ella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Incluso yakisoba!

-Tengo una buena asistente...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó sus palitos.

-¡Itadakimasu!

-Itadakimasu...

-¿Quiere sake?

-No, gracias...

Cuando Rin terminó, tomó el postre que Nanae le había ordenado. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Tu asistente te ordenó postre?

-Sí... me gusta comer algo dulce...

Sesshoumaru murmuró algo como que su secretaria nunca hacía cosas así, Rin lo escuchó y sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez haces algo diferente a sólo gritarles? La gente trabaja mejor cuando no está estresada las 24 horas...

-¿Acaso he hecho algo que la moleste? Ciertamente no se muestra cómoda conmigo cerca...

Sesshoumaru recogió su plato y la botella de sake.

-Disfrute su almuerzo, Ikegami-san...

Sesshoumaru ya iba a salir de la oficina cuando Rin lo alcanzó.

-Lo siento, Koudei-sama... es sólo que... no suelo... no estoy acostumbrada a esto...

-¿A qué precisamente? ¿A la amabilidad y cortesía?

-Especialmente si proviene de un hombre... mire... realmente lo siento...

-Disculpas aceptadas... Pero me iré a mi oficina, debo volver a trabajar...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin se sentó a su escritorio nuevamente.

"-¡Bien hecho, Rin! ¡Quizás sea el último hombre decente en la faz de la tierra!"

Rin se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Luego de un fuerte suspiro, continuó trabajando sin cesar. Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando hizo una pausa. Sentía una terrible tensión en el cuello, se detuvo y dio unas vueltas por la oficina.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero hoy no puedo... no sé a qué hora voy a volver... lo sé, mi amor... dile a papá que lo quiero mucho, ¿sí? Te amo... adiós...

Rin volvió a su silla y llamó a Nanae.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Vete a casa y discúlpame con tu hijo...

-Ikegami-sama...

-¿Tienes un hijo, no?

-Dos a decir verdad... uno de 3 años y una bebita de 6 meses...

-Por Kami, ¿qué haces aquí?, vete a casa con tu familia...

-¿Está segura Ikegami-sama?

-¡Sí! ¡Vete!

Nanae salió de la oficina. Sesshoumaru sólo escuchó lo último y entró tocando la puerta.

-Hablando de aterrorizar al personal...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue eso justo ahora?

-Es injusto que porque yo tenga que amanecer aquí trabajando ella tenga que romper sus promesas con su hijo de 3 años. La mandé a casa con su familia, donde debía estar hace 1 hora. ¿Está en contra de sus estatutos?

-Ok, ok... relájate... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? En serio, si te molesta trabajar conmigo, te transfiero con gusto a cualquiera de las sucursales o al piso de gerencia... ¿Eso es? No te preocupes, a partir de mañana, trabajarás en el piso de gerencia.

-¿Porqué todo lo gira a ser en torno a usted? Le dije a mi asistente que se vaya a casa, el hecho de que yo tenga que trabajar hasta que termine esto, no quiere decir que ella deba quedarse también. No hay nada en contra suyo, no tengo nada en su contra... ¡Por favor, relájese!

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru iba saliendo de la oficina.

-Por cierto... mi asistente pedirá algo para cenar... ¿desea algo en especial?

-¿Qué ordenarán?

-Yo no suelo cenar pesado... es un restaurante muy bueno...

-¿Pescado a la plancha y ensalada?

-Bien...

Rin buscó por su cartera.

-No se preocupe... cortesía de la casa...

-Gracias...

Luego de que llegara la cena, la asistente de Sesshoumaru se marchó. Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Rin explicándole algunas diferencias entre el sistema de Estados Unidos y el japonés.

-¿Ves? Está listo...

-Muchas gracias...

-¡Ah! ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?

Rin sonrió y volvió a ver el monitor.

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa... nunca permitas que te la quiten...

-Gracias...

-La cena se enfría...

Mientras comían hablaban de temas diversos, terminaron hablando de sus años de universidad y riendo a carcajadas. Cuando las risas se calmaron. Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo, tomar un poco de sake y sólo sonreírle, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y cerró el espacio entre ellos. Rin jamás pensó que la besarían de aquella manera, tan suave y a la vez reclamándola de su propiedad, sólo el toque de sus labios, no contuvo el suspiro y fue la oportunidad perfecta para profundizar el beso. Al separarse, Rin se mordió el labio inferior al verlo con los ojos aún cerrados, cuando intentó acercarse nuevamente, lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¡Vaya!

-Sí... ¡vaya!

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó?

-Con besos así de deliciosos, no deberías preguntar eso...

-¿Entonces?

Rin desvió la mirada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Acabo de salir de una mala relación... y no quiero que seas como el juguete nuevo... una vez que pierde el brillo, pierde la gracia...

Sesshoumaru sonrió desviando la mirada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Jamás me habían rechazado de esa manera!

-¡No! ¡No es por tí! Sé que suena a disco rayado... pero...

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Rin suspiró.

-Está bien... no soy quien para pedirte explicaciones...

-Hace dos meses que me divorcié...

-¿Y aún lo quieres?

Rin rió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡No bromees conmigo!

-No lo hago... Sé que es algo personal, pero de verdad me interesas, Rin... quiero saberlo todo sobre tí...

-No sé si has tenido esa experiencia cuando eras un chiquillo inexperto y piensas que realmente el mundo es tuyo... Yo creí casarme por amor... abandoné a mi familia y amigos y me fuí a Estados Unidos con él... estuve casada 5 años con alguien que no me respetaba, con la autoestima por el suelo y... me tomó mucho superarme a mí misma... cuando vio que ya no podía subyugarme, se divorció... Al momento de verme libre, empaqué mis cosas, vendí la casa y volví a Japón...

-¿Ese desgraciado abusó de tí?

-Físicamente no... no me golpeó... pero psicológicamente... es otra cosa...

Rin jamás se esperó terminar entre sus brazos.

-Yo te comprendo... también cometí errores, me caí y me levanté... quiero que cuentes conmigo... aunque sea para buscarte aspirinas a media noche...

Rin rió y se separó diciendo que era alérgica a las aspirinas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Sí... gracias...

Sesshoumaru la convenció en dejar el trabajo hasta ahí y le ofreció llevarla a casa.

-¿No es una broma?

-No...

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sí... ¿Hay algún problema?

-No... no... ninguno...

Sesshoumaru usó el control y abrió el portón automático.

-Sólo que yo también vivo aquí...

-¡¿Qué?!

-En el penthouse... ¿Cómo conseguiste...? Es un edificio de propietarios...

-Me lo alquiló una amiga... Kagome Higurashi...

Sesshoumaru sólo asintió.

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi cuñada... Bueno... próximamente...

-¡Vaya! Es un mundo pequeño después de todo...

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso, justo antes de salir, Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla de labios entreabiertos e inequívocamente sintió un roce de su lengua.

-No pierdas la práctica, besas de maravillas... buenas noches...

-B-buenas noches...

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a tiempo, dejándolo sólo con su deseo, una vez en su apartamento se quedó en la cama pensando en Rin, su aroma, su voz en aquél tono sensual en un suave susurro y el toque de sus labios contra su piel, nuevamente la sangre se acumulaba bajo su cintura. Se sintió como un colegial incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, pero el deseo por Rin hacía hervir su sangre. Cerró los ojos e imágenes de su figura vinieron a su mente, aquél pecho abultado bajo sus blusas de diseñador, sus curvas lo hacían desear correrlas a toda velocidad y estrellarse en las laderas de sus caderas.

* * *

Rin se dirigía a la parada del bus cuando escuchó un bocinazo.

-¿Te puedo llevar?

Rin sonrió y abordó el auto.

-Buenos días, Koudei-sama...

-Buenos días... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dígame...

-Cuando no estemos en trabajo, llámame por mi nombre... ¿de acuerdo?

-Como desee, Sesshoumaru-sama...

-¡No! Rin, ¿acaso vas a actuar como si anoche no pasó nada?

-¿Tú quieres recordar anoche? Pensé que sería más cómodo para tí... pero... adelante...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Avanzamos mucho ayer, Rin... y es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Disculpa?

-No me daré por vencido...

Rin suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos vio una rosa frente a ella.

-¡No se vale!

-Si lo que quieres es tiempo, tiempo tendrás... sólo quiero una oportunidad... déjame demostrarte que soy diferente al patán con el que casaste...

Rin tomó la rosa y desvió la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru, es muy pronto, onegai, compréndeme...

-Te comprendo, Rin... y te lo repito... tú serás quien dé el primer paso...

Sesshoumaru se quedó en el auto, dándole a Rin la ventaja de subir primero, luego subió él.

* * *

Con cada conversación se acercaban más y más, trabajaban muy de cerca y Rin se sorprendió del profesionalismo de Sesshoumaru, no volvió a mencionar esa noche ni lo discutido en el auto. Estaban en un restaurante esperando a unos clientes cuando Rin dejó de hablar de repente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Que no me vea, Kami, que no me vea!

-¿Que no te vea quién? Rin...

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru, pero vas a tener que hacer esto sólo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Onegai, perdóname...

Sesshoumaru la vio tomar su cartera con las manos temblorosas y ponerse de pie. Aún no comprendía nada, decidió que sería mejor llevarla a su casa. Al salir del lugar, Rin forcejeaba con un hombre.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No eres más que una ramera!

-¡Tú de todos es quien menos derecho tienes a hablar!

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Te revolcabas con ese tipo mucho antes del divorcio!

-¿De dónde te salen tantas babosadas? ¿A tí qué carajos te importa?

-¡No eres más que una zorra!

Naraku levantó la mano y antes de tocarla algo lo detuvo.

-Haces eso y lo vas a lamentar seriamente...

Al distraerse, Rin logró zafarse pero no por mucho, Naraku logró golpearla antes de que la furia de Sesshoumaru se desatara y lo enviara directo al hospital.

* * *

En el apartamento de Rin, ella se lavaba la boca, escupiendo aún sangre, mientras Sesshoumaru se tomó la libertad de buscar hielo y aplicarlo a sus nudillos.

-¿Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-¡Por Kami!

-Ni lo menciones, onegai... debe verse horrible...

-Al menos aprenderá a no tocarte nunca más...

Rin tomó un hielo del bowl y se lo aplicó en el labio.

-Suerte que nunca me golpeó, si no, no quedaría mucho de mí...

-¿Sigue sangrando?

-Tengo una cortada grande adentro de la boca. No sé, nunca me he partido un labio.

-Déjame ver...

Con mucho cuidado, Sesshoumaru retrajo el labio inferior de Rin, se detuvo cuando ella se quejó.

-Se ve mal... deberías ir a un médico...

-No...

-Te llevaría, pero me ven las manos y amanezco preso...

* * *

Rin se tomó unos días en la oficina para no levantar sospechas. Su amiga y su madre fueron a visitarla.

-Espero que no te moleste, traje a mi suegra conmigo...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si parezco un monstruo!

-Izayoi-sama, ella es Ikegami Rin...

-Mucho gusto... Lo siento tanto, tuve un...

-Ya Kagome me lo explicó todo... con que tú eras el pilar de mi esposo...

-¿Disculpe?

Izayoi sonrió.

-Mi esposo decía que no viajaba tanto porque tú eras el pilar que mantenía las oficinas en América.

Rin sonrió apenada.

-¿Cómo está Inutaisho-sama?

-Muy bien... Llega mañana de París...

La madre de Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y examinó su labio.

-¡Es de verdad un animal! ¡Debiste denunciarlo!

-Ya no quiero nada que ver con él... además, no se va a poder parar en un largo tiempo...

-¿Le tiraste un auto encima?

Rin intentó reír, pero su labio no se lo permitió.

-Estaba con tu cuñado esperando unos clientes... y él lo hizo papilla...

Kagome ahogó la risa, la madre de Rin las vio un poco deshubicada.

-Perdón, Leena-sama... Sesshoumaru es el hermano de Inuyasha y Rin trabaja con él... Por cierto, Rin... ¿qué piensas de él?

-En el trabajo es súper arrogante y piensa que tiene respuesta para todo... pero fuera de la oficina es un verdadero caballero... Es muy atento y...

Al ver a su amiga y madre, ahora Rin la que no entendía nada. Ambas cruzaron miradas y sólo rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A tí te gusta Sesshoumaru...

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!

-¿Cómo besa?

-¡Ay! ¡Es una ricura...

Rin se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Kagome, Izayoi y Leena rieron a carcajadas.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ya lo besaste!

-E-Él me besó...

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?

-Adelante...

-Los Koudei son irresistibles... pueden parecer mujeriegos, pero cuando se deciden por una mujer son pura candela... Acabas de salir de una relación; cierto. Pero no pierdas la oportunidad de conocerlo... Sesshoumaru es muy cariñoso... pero ya sabes, los hombres guardan apariencias...

-¿Cómo fue verlo crecer?

-Hm... no vivió con nosotros hasta los 12 años... sólo iba en las vacaciones... primero era un niño problema... pero nunca me desesperé... él estaba resentido con su padre... poco a poco fue calmándose, su madre y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas y él veía eso... Cuando realmente cambió fue cuando mi embarazo estuvo en riesgo... no se apartaba de esa cama ni para comer...

-Era toda una ternura entonces...

-¡Je je, no se lo digas!

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento y luego de dar un par de vueltas volvió a salir. Rin apenas se había despedido de sus visitantes cuando tocaron el timbre.

-¿Olvidaron algo?

-Es Sesshoumaru Koudei...

-¡Ah! Pasa...

Rin autorizó el paso y en poco tiempo, Sesshoumaru estaba en el recibidor.

-¿Hola?

-Discúlpame... acabo de despedir unas visitas...

Sesshoumaru se dispuso a ayudarla a recoger los vasos y platos.

-¿Acabas de comer?

-No, era pie de limón, es mi favorito, pero ni me atreví a tocarlo...

-Debe ser difícil ver tu postre favorito y no poder darle una probadita...

-¿Viniste a torturarme?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Vine a ver cómo sigues...

-Bueno... va evolucionando... el dolor es insoportable... pero hey... estoy bien...

-¿Me dejas ver?

-¿De verdad quieres ver?

-Claro... a ver si no tengo que buscarlo y darle dos ó tres patadas más...

Rin sonrió a medias. Sesshoumaru vio el labio y tomándola desprevenida, cambió sus dedos por un tierno beso. Al separarse, acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi-mi mamá siempre decía que un beso es la mejor medicina...

-¿Y siempre haces lo que tu mamá diga?

-Yo... es que... Pensé que te gustaría algo frío... ¿Quieres helado?

-Gracias, pero si voy a una heladería viéndome como estoy... los niños saldrán corriendo asustados...

-Nada que ver... pero puedo ir por él...

Sesshoumaru fue por el helado y Rin se quedó en el apartamento. Corrió a la habitación, al verse en el espejo suspiró y se dio un duchazo y eligió un fresco vestido primaveral pero que resaltaba sus atributos. Al verse nuevamente, se sentía feliz, hasta verse la cara.

-Kami, ¿qué hago con esto?

-Dejármelo todo a mí...

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-Lo siento... dejaste el ascensor abierto...

-Para que entraras al apartamento, no a mi habitación...

-Sólo...

Sesshoumaru se fue a la cocina sonriendo y pensando en que Rin se estaba arreglando sólo para comer helado. Rin salió de la habitación.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes...

-Te ves muy bien...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru no sólo había comprado helado, sino también brownie, crema batida, cerezas y chocolate derretido y estaba preparando dos enormes copas de helado.

-Eso se ve delicioso...

-Espera a probarlo...

Rin sonrió, se sentaron en un gran sillón frente a la televisión para comer. Sesshoumaru le agradeció el haberse tomado el tiempo para enviar los correos desde la casa y también la reprendió por no reposar lo suficiente.

-Estoy bien...

Rin se fijó en sus nudillos magullados y desvió la mirada.

-Gracias... por ayudarme...

-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer...

Rin suspiró. Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Acaso estás pensando en ese imbécil?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... sólo doy gracias a Kami que el apartamento sigue a nombre de Kagome... Sesshoumaru, lo siento... él es un hombre peligroso, onegai, ten mucho cuidado...

-Preciosa, si ese tipo tiene aunque sea una única neurona funcional, no se atreverá a acercarse a tí otra vez...

Rin le sonrió a medias.

-Kami, debo parecerme a Sylvester Stallone en Rambo...

-¡No! ¿Qué dices? No...

-Gracias...

-Más bien como Rocky...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Adriana!!

Rin le dio un cojinazo, no pudiendo creer que le hiciera esa broma.

* * *

Ya Rin estaba totalmente recuperada y volvía a trabajar. Al salir esa tarde, quedó con encontrarse con Kagome en un café. Una vez en el lugar, Kagome le entregó una tarjeta de invitación.

-Ya fijamos fecha... es dentro de dos meses...

-¿Dos meses? ¡Vaya, eso sí es rápido!

Kagome sonrió.

-Inu está desesperado por tener hijos, así que no me queda más...

Rin vio a su amiga sonriendo y emocionada.

-Disfruten un poco de su matrimonio antes de tener hijos...

Kagome le guiñó un ojo.

-Créeme cariño... disfrutado está... tenemos ya 4 años juntos... yo también quiero tener un bebé...

Rin sonrió.

-Estoy feliz por tí...

* * *

Rin, Kagome, Izayoi y Leena salieron en una noche sólo para mujeres. Fueron a un restaurante que Rin eligió y mientras, brindaban con champán. Era ya el momento del postre cuando la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Rin. Mientras buscaba con la mirada al camarero, vio a Sesshoumaru besándose con una mujer. Sonrió para sí misma confirmándose lo tonta que era por creer en los hombres nuevamente.

-Rin... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-De repente cambiaste...

-Estoy bien...

Rin les sonrió. Izayoi vio lo que la había alterado, pero no dijo nada al momento. Cuando se despedían, Izayoi tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Quiero que sepas que eres una mujer maravillosa y que él es un tonto por no darse cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él...

Rin sonrió a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

-No tiene nada... no somos nada... sólo es mi jefe...

-Es un tonto...

Rin le sonrió nuevamente, se despidieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo. Al llegar a su apartamento, Rin vio a su alrededor.

-¿Qué rayos espero? ¿A quién le voy a rendir cuentas?

Tomó su chaqueta nuevamente y se fue a una discoteca.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se aparcaba a la mañana siguiente. Vio a Rin abrazada a un hombre y cuando se despidieron, sintió el estómago revolverse al verlos besarse. Esperó a que Rin subiera y luego llamó el ascensor.

En la oficina Rin se mantenía completamente profesional, salía de su casa 10 minutos antes para no encontrarse con él por las mañanas. Sabía bien que las cosas habían cambiado porque ya no habían rosas en su escritorio por las mañanas.

Iba tan distraída mientras caminaba que no notó el peligro hasta que el auto la golpeó.

* * *

-¿Bueno?

-¿Habla Sesshoumaru?

-Sí... ¿Quién habla?

-Mi nombre es Kyle Hanata, llamo desde el centro médico Kita... ¿usted conoce a una Ikegami Rin?

-Sí... ¿Pasó algo?

-Este es el último número marcado en su celular... Señor, la señorita sufrió un grave accidente...

-Iré de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru avisó a Kagome para que llamara a su madre y se dirigió al centro médico. Al llegar, preguntó por ella y un médico se le acercó.

-¿Son familia?

-Somos amigos, ¿Cómo está?

-¿No tiene ningún familiar?

-Su madre, pero no sé dónde está... onegai, dígame...

El doctor suspiró.

-Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y no responde...

-¡Por Kami! ¿No puedo verla?

El doctor se negó, Sesshoumaru discutía con él cuando Kagome y Leena llegaron.

-Sesshoumaru...

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es su madre!

-Venga conmigo, señora...

Rin había sufrido una fractura en la base del cráneo. Luego de despertar y que el morete desapareciera de sus ojos, la dejaron ir a casa. Leena se mudó a su apartamento para cuidar de ella.

-¡Kami, mamá! Vete a tu casa, voy a estar bien...

-¿Y si vuelves a desmayarte? De aquí no me voy hasta que estés completamente curada.

-Eso se llama anemia, mamá, no me voy a desmayar otra vez.

Tocaron el timbre, Leena permitió que subiera, cuando Rin vio a Sesshoumaru primero sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Mientras estuvo interna, iba a verla todos los días, ella simplemente no quería un silencio incómodo, Sesshoumaru siempre repetía: "-Me habría levantado 10 minutos antes y esto jamás habría pasado..." - La besaba en la frente y se marchaba. Pero así mismo recordó la noche del restaurante y que llegara a la mañana siguiente.

-Hola... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vine a ver cómo sigues y...

-Estoy bien, gracias...

Sesshoumaru intentó sonreír, pero no le era de mucha ayuda.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí...

-No es nada, prec...

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, pero tan pronto pueda volveré al trabajo...

-¡No! Rin... onegai...

-Mira, Sesshoumaru, gracias de verdad... Pero no soy del tipo de mujer que se entromete en las relaciones de otros, así que te agradecería mucho que desde ahora nuestra relación sea sólo profesional...

-Pero...

-Onegai... soy alérgica a las escenitas de celos y ciertamente a tu novia le molesta que esté cerca...

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu novia... rubia, un poco esquelética... no sabía que te gusta ese tipo... ya me advirtió que eres suyo, así que... es más que suficiente para mí...

Sesshoumaru no tuvo más que marcharse. Leena se acercó a su hija al ver su rostro cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron, sospechando que esa fue la causa del accidente. Apenas puso una mano en su hombro y Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué sigo enamorándome del hombre equivocado?!

-Tal vez no lo sea...

-Mamá...

-¿Por qué crees que estaba en contra de tu primer matrimonio? No me gustaba su mirada... no había amor allí...

-Sesshoumaru no me ama, mamá... tiene novia...

-Él está con la mujer equivocada... quizás su mente haga una cosa, pero no es lo que su corazón desea... Lo ví... sus ojos... al verte... eso sí fue asombroso...

A pesar de toda la dulzura que poseía, Leena era una mujer fuerte, antes de enviudar, era una exitosa abogada, fiscal de distrito con una promisoria carrera por delante. Podía leer las acciones y reacciones de las personas.

Acariciando las mejillas mojadas de su hija, la convenció de descansar y sólo tener paciencia.

* * *

Leena se paseaba por los jardines del edificio, veía a los niños jugar. Al verla, Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Leena-sama...

-¡Ah! Sesshoumaru, ¿cómo estás?

-Un poco preocupado por Rin, ¿cómo sigue ella?

-Camino a la recuperación...

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! Digo...

Leena sonrió, apenas podía contener la emoción en su voz. Calmada, vio hacia el horizonte.

-¿Sabes? Rin siempre ha sido muy independiente... desde pequeña... su padre murió cuando tenía 6 meses y parece increíble, pero mi hija cambió para siempre... Era como tener un adulto en pañales, callada, reservada... era una niña feliz, pero sabía que había algo en su vida que le fue arrebatado...

Sesshoumaru se vio las manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Sesshoumaru... No se supone que me entrometa, mi hija es una mujer y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y creéme que me mataría si se entera, pero... ¿Qué sientes en realidad por ella?

-¿Me promete que esto quedará entre nosotros?

-Soy una tumba...

-La verdad es que no lo sé...

Leena se lo quedó viendo.

-Son tantas cosas a la vez... con ella me siento como... como si fuese un principiante...

Leena sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Cuando enviudé era joven y...

-No dudo que se viera como Rin...

Leena sonrió y asintió.

-Se parece bastante a mí a su edad... y tenía muchos pretendientes... Nunca les hice caso a ninguno...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque amaba tanto a Jusato, era simplemente imposible para mí fijarme en otro hombre...

-Pero es lo normal... rehacer su vida...

-Tal vez si la relación hubiese sido más corta... pero no la nuestra... teníamos 25 años juntos, toda una vida...

-¡¿Cómo?!

Leena sonrió.

-Jusato era un mes mayor que yo... vivíamos en el mismo edificio, nuestros padres eran los padrinos de uno y del otro... íbamos al colegio juntos, jugábamos juntos... crecimos juntos... muchos pensaban que cuando creciéramos nos distanciaríamos, pero no fue así...

Leena le contaba con un brillo de genuína felicidad en todo el rostro y una gran sonrisa.

-A los 12 años nos hicimos novios... nada serio, nos tomábamos de las manos y compartíamos el refresco... Cuando terminamos la secundaria nos casamos... y apenas Jusato terminó su carrera y comenzó a trabajar, un año después, nació Rin... ¿Tú crees que después de toda una vida juntos se puede volver a comenzar desde cero?

-Pues...

Leena sonrió nuevamente.

-Yo no lo hice porque no quería... me dediqué a mi hija y a mi carrera... Rin no se lanza por miedo... tiene miedo a resultar herida otra vez...

Se puso de pie y lo vio de frente.

-Te voy a pedir un favor... No juegues al enamorado si te vas a involucrar con otra mujer... yo estaba con mi hija cuando ella se le acercó... y le hizo un escándalo en plena tienda... No crié a mi hija para eso...

-Pero yo...

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru... Es difícil volver a comenzar... no se lo dificultes más...

Leena se marchó.

* * *

Kagome les llevó las invitaciones de la boda a Rin y a Leena.

-Kagome, me preguntaba si tal vez ¿fuera posible llevar un acompañante?

-Pero si...

-Olvídate de eso...

Kagome asintió.

-Sí... no te preocupes...

-Gracias.

* * *

Era el día de la boda, Rin se había comprado un vestido espectacular, color azul marino con un pronunciado escote que rayaba en la indecencia. Llevaba el cabello recogido.

Luego de la ceremonia, Rin llegó a la recepción acompañada de su madre y un hombre. Sesshoumaru perdió el hilo de la conversación al verla. Lucía simplemente hermosa. Pero todo aquello se desvaneció al ver a su acompañante, el hombre tomó sus abrigos y los llevó aparte, no perdió el detalle del beso antes de apartarse, sintió cómo el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

Rin conversaba con los amigos en común y ya había visto a Sesshoumaru con su pareja, ni siquiera se acercó a saludarlo porque ella no se le despegaba ni para saludar a otros.

Ya incómoda por la manera que Sesshoumaru se babeaba por Rin cada vez que la veía, lo haló hacia un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Estás conmigo o con ella?

-Tienes razón... lo siento...

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, se irguió, jamás esperó las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

-Es mejor no engañarnos más... yo la amo...

-¿Disculpa?

-Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo...

Dándole una fuerte cachetada, se fue indignada. Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por la mejilla, desde allí, pudo ver a Rin bailando. Una vez que la pieza terminó y su acompañante invitó a su madre, Sesshoumaru vio la oportunidad dorada. Rin hablaba con Kagome divertida, Sesshoumaru se acercó con dos copas de champán.

-Buenas noches...

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-Luces preciosa, Kagome... no cabe duda, mi hermano supo escoger...

Kagome le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

-Si me disculpas... Rin, ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Rin aceptó y se apartaron para bailar. Kagome ahogó un suspiro al sentir las manos de su ahora esposo en su cintura.

-¿Qué te dijo el baboso ese?

-Que eres muy afortunado por tenerme...

-Por primera vez acertó...

Kagome rió y compartieron un tierno beso antes de comenzar a bailar.

Rin se sentía en las nubes, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y envuelta en aquél delicioso aroma, se abstuvo de acercarse mucho, lo sintió reír.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Luces realmente hermosa...

-Gracias...

-Pero deja de pensar tanto y baila...

-¿Ah?

-Estás distraída...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Quiero hablar contigo...

Se la llevó a un lugar apartado del jardín, una vez allí, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, no hubo resistencia, Rin le respondió el beso. Pero al apartarse, pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué rayos te crees que haces?

-Me traes loco, preciosa, olvídate del torpe ese, nunca te hará feliz...

-¿Y supones que tú sí? Lo siento, pero yo no soy ese tipo de mujer...

-Eres mí tipo de mujer...

-Lo dudo mucho...

-¿Porqué me reclamas cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo?

-¿Disculpa?

-No creas que no sé del tipo ese... Lo ví salir a las 7 de la mañana...

-¡Ah! Recuerdo ese día...

-¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!

-Tú llegaste a la misma hora y dejaste el ascensor apestando a perfume barato.

-¿Perfume barato? ¿Estás celosa, muñeca?

Rin le lanzó una cachetada y él detuvo su mano, con media sonrisa, sujetó la mano con delicadeza y la besó.

-¿Celosa yo? No me hagas reír, lo que sí soy es una idiota al confiar en tí, al llegar a pensar que sí eras diferente, pero tú y Naraku... poco les falta para ser cortados por la misma tijera.

-...-

-Sólo quiero saber, ¿qué rayos les pasa a los hombres? ¿Acaso no pueden mantenerlo dentro de los pantalones? ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en tí mientras me dices una cosa y al minuto te acuestas con otra mujer?

-...-

-Tú me prometiste que me ibas a esperar, juraste que me comprendías... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Lo sabes? Pasaron 2 semanas... dos semanas desde aquella tarde que comimos helado a cuando...

El silencio de Sesshoumaru la exasperó, Rin rió con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-¿A quién engaño? Tú ni siquiera te inmutas...

Con las palabras de Leena en su mente, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano antes de que se marchara.

-Fue un error...

-¿Disculpa?

-Cometí un error... yo... no comprendía todo lo que me hacías sentir... e intenté ver si eras sólo tú o...

-¡Eres un idiota!

Rin le dio una cachetada, esta vez no hizo nada por detenerla. El verla con lágrimas en los ojos, lo desarmó. Habían tantos tratando de hacerla sentir segura, incluso él la llegó a defender, todo su esfuerzo por emprender una nueva vida y allí estaba él. El único que logró borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el único que logró hacerla llorar. Sintiéndose merecedor del premio a la imbecilidad, soltó mano sintiendo cómo sus dedos se deslizaban entre los suyos, con la cabeza baja, desvió la mirada.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sesshoumaru... nunca fuimos nada...

-Yo te amo, Rin...

-Tú no me amas... no es cierto...

-Pero sí...

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, no te engañes más tiempo...

Rin se acercó y acarició su mejilla marcada.

-Por lo que pudo ser...

Lo besó en los labios, Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y cuando la sintió suspirar, profundizó el beso, convirtiéndolo en una descarga de pasión y deseo. Al separarse, faltos de aire, Sesshoumaru le repitió que la amaba, ésta vez, Rin no pudo continuar fingiendo entereza y volvieron a besarse. Sesshoumaru sentía la piel bajo su cintura pulsar y pedir a gritos una noche de pasión a su lado, incapaz de controlarse, desvió sus besos por todo su escote y logró sacar un seno, apretándolo entre sus labios, jugaba con su pezón dentro de su boca, torturándola con su lengua mientras sentía su mano deslizarse sobre su pantalón, acariciándolo en su totalidad. Sintió como un latigazo en su hombría cuando sus delicados dedos lo tomaron con fuerza y comenzaron a acariciarlo. Levantando la falda, deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas, acariciando su intimidad, la escuchó ahogar un gemido y pensó que su hombría iba a estallar al descubrirla tan húmeda, esperando por él, la guió a un banco en un área completamente oscura y la atrajo invitándola a sentarse sobre él. Incapaz de detenerse hicieron el amor ahogando los gemidos en la garganta del otro, sintiendo cómo el placer les sobrevenía una y otra vez hasta sentirla apretarlo en su interior haciéndolo su prisionero de amor.

Descansaron unos minutos aún abrazados, esperando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Al verse mutuamente, comenzaron a reír como locos, entre apasionados besos, se arreglaron las vestimentas y el cabello lo mejor que pudieron en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Rompí con ella... te lo juro, preciosa... soy sólo tuyo...

Rin le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, al separarse, él acarició sus labios.

-¿Qué harás tú con él?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Absolutamente nada...

-¿Disculpa?

Acariciando su oreja con sus labios le dijo que de ellos dos, él corría más riesgo de una aventura con Jakotsu que ella.

Luego de una escapada al baño, Rin regresó a la fiesta luciendo fabulosa. Mientras hablaba con su madre y Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru se le acercó por la espalda y rodeándola por la cintura, la besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru...

Le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse de inmediato y luego se alejó. Rin se disculpó y fue con él.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-No te preocupes...

Sesshoumaru sólo le mostró un poco y volvió a entrarlo en su bolsillo, tenía su ropa interior, dándole un beso en los labios le confesó que se moría por hacerle el amor toda la noche, lamentando que aquello fuese un compromiso familiar.

* * *

Luego de cortar el pastel, la novia se dispuso a lanzar el ramo, Rin y Kagome rieron a carcajadas al ver a Jakotsu con las flores en las manos, Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada incómodo al ver que le guiñaba un ojo. Rin se le acercó.

-Ni se te ocurra, es mío...

-¡Pero claro, cariño! Si hasta se nota que ya comenzaste a disfrutarlo...

Rin se sonrojó completamente.

-¡Shhh!

Luego de que la pareja se despidiera y se marchara, Sesshoumaru condujo a Leena hasta su casa, antes de bajar, expresó su alegría por ver que habían limado asperezas.

-Hasta mañana, mamá...

-Hasta mañana, cariño... que descanses...

-Tú también...

Apenas llegaron al edificio y subieron los 10 pisos a medio desvestir, dejando las prendas por donde fuese en un camino hacia la habitación donde se entregaron al deseo y la pasión hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Rin despertó rodeada por sus brazos, sus piernas entrelazadas y sentía su respiración calmada en su cuello, aún dormía. Acarició uno de sus brazos e intentó levantarse, pero sólo la aprisionó más en su abrazo. Sintió que su respiración cambió y un beso de labios entreabiertos en su hombro.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, Sessh... Sesshoumaru...

Haciéndola quedar de espaldas al colchón, la besó apasionadamente.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras...

Terminaron entregados a una ronda matutina de amor.

Rin había preparado el desayuno para cuando Sesshoumaru volvió de su apartamento bañado y vestido, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Huele delicioso...

-Espero que te guste...

Después de lavar los platos, Rin se separó terminando el beso y acariciando sus labios le dijo que tenía algo pendiente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Será rápido, te lo prometo...

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la farmacia... vuelvo en un ratito... ¿me esperas?

-¿Y lo dudas?

Sesshoumaru quiso ir con ella, pero Rin no lo dejó, le prestó su auto para que fuese más rápido. Cuando Rin volvió, la recibió con un apasionado beso y la tomó en brazos, ella rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dame sólo unos minutos...

-¡¿Más?!

-¿Y para qué voy a la farmacia con tanta prisa si no voy a usar lo que compré? Son sólo unos minutos...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la meseta y esperó a que Rin se tomara sus vitaminas diarias y luego sacó una cajita de la bolsa de la farmacia.

-¿Qué es eso? Sé que lo otro es vitamina, ¿y esto?

Sesshoumaru tomó la caja.

-¿Anticonceptivo de emergencia?

-Nos dejamos llevar y la verdad es que no uso ninguno...

-Espera... ¿De verdad piensas que lo necesitas?

-Estoy en el momento preciso... dámela, dice que es mejor en las primeras 12 horas y sólo faltan 25 minutos...

-No, espera... Rin, esto es peligroso...

-No lo es...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-...-

Sesshoumaru buscó información en el internet con la pastilla en la mano. Rin lo besaba en la mejilla e intentaba quitársela.

-Vamos, Sessh... ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte a que me embarace?

-No es eso, Rin... esto es peligroso... y si me pones a elegir entre una novia embarazada y una novia muerta, adivina cuál elijo...

-Si fuese peligroso la habrían prohibido...

Sesshoumaru leyó tantas cosas que decidió no arriesgarse y la tiró por el desagüe.

-¡Sesshoumaru!

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Deja que sea lo que sea...

-Sessh...

-Para mí solo es la excusa perfecta para hacerte mi mujer...

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, revisaba unos contratos con su padre cuando Rin entró cargando unos archivos.

-¡Por Kami, ¿cómo te pones a cargar eso?!

-Son sólo fólders...

Inutaisho los vio y sonrió, Rin lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento.

-Me alegra tanto que se lleven tan bien...

Rin le sonrió mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas. Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó trabajando. Inutaisho los vio trabajar y miradas a destiempo entre ellos, rió a carcajadas.

-¡Por Kami, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que están juntos?!

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Porque eres un indiscreto, papá...

-¿Desde cuándo?

-La boda...

Inutaisho sonrió y los felicitó. Esa misma noche decidieron darle la noticia a Leena, salieron a cenar, ella los felicitó y le encomendó a Sesshoumaru la felicidad de su hija.

* * *

Sentía que perdería la razón, Rin se movía sobre él haciéndolo perder el hilo de las ideas, con sólo ver su pecho balanceándose frente a él, sentía que la sangre se acumulaba cada vez más, era increíble la forma en la que lo aprisionaba en su interior, como si fuese una traba, acariciando su pecho, la escuchó gemir y aferrarse a sus hombros hasta que su espalda se arqueó dejando escapar su nombre en un grito a la vez que lo apretaba hasta drenarlo por completo.

-¡Ah! ¡RIN!

Perdido en su pecho, Sesshoumaru continuó acariciándolo y jugando con sus pezones, ella tomó su mano y la apartó entrelazando sus dedos.

-Preciosa...

-Me duele...

-Lo siento... me dejé llevar...

Rin sonrió y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó apasionadamente. Quedando ella de espaldas en el colchón, Sesshoumaru llenó su cuerpo de besos y caricias.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin le sonrió y respondió que lo amaba también.

Ya estaba casi dormida, acomodada sobre su pecho. Realmente después de aquellas dos semanas, no se imaginaba su vida con nadie más. Deseaba que aquél fuese el rostro que vería cada mañana por el resto de su vida. Rozó su vientre en una sutil caricia.

-¿Rin?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás dormida?

-Aún no...

-Preciosa... quiero hablar contigo...

-¿No puede ser mañana?

-No lo creo...

Rin se sentó en la cama estrujándose los ojos y se arregló un poco el cabello alborotado.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Lo que dije... acerca de casarnos... es en serio...

De pronto ya Rin no tenía más sueño.

-¿Cómo dices? P-pero tú dijiste que...

-Sé bien lo que dije... pero embarazada o no... quiero que seas mi esposa... Rin... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, Rin le dijo que sí. Sesshoumaru la abrazó emocionado.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa... Haré todo en mi poder para hacerte feliz...

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron de su luna de miel para encontrarse con la noticia de que tenían cuñada. Rin le devolvió las llaves del apartamento agradeciéndole todo su apoyo.

-¿Ya viven juntos?

Rin le sonrió con el rostro colorado.

-Nada entre nosotros es común... pero sí... Sesshoumaru mandó a mudar todas mis cosas a su apartamento mientras trabajábamos...

-Eso no importa... amiga... ¿eres feliz?

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y vio a Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que este tipo de felicidad existía... no en la vida real...

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía que eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al ver a Rin aún dormida entre sus brazos, rozó su nariz y labios con sus dedos, la vio despertar y sonreírle.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días... ¡Vaya! Dilo otra vez...

-¿Buenos días?

-No, no...

-¿Mi amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Tú amor...

-Claro que sí...

A pesar de estar desnudos, no hicieron nada sexual, simplemente compartieron aquél momento íntimo, entre suaves caricias y tiernos besos.

Sesshoumaru salía del baño, con el pelo mojado y una toalla a la cintura, vio a Rin sentada en la cama, con las manos sobre el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿La cena te hizo bien?

-No siento nada raro...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó en la sien.

-No vayas a la oficina hoy... descansa un poco...

-Lo siento... tengo tantas cosas pendientes...

-No te preocupes... yo me encargo de todo...

Sesshoumaru le preparó una sopa y se la llevó a la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo náuseas...

Sesshoumaru la hizo acostarse y tomando una crema del baño, le acarició el estómago en suaves masajes circulares.

-¿Qué tal?

-Va mejorando...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la convenció de tomarse la sopa. Al terminar, se llevó el plato y cuando volvió a la habitación, Rin estaba en el baño. Luego de lavarse la boca, Sesshoumaru la abrazó refugiándola en su pecho, la besó en la sien.

-Lo siento... te esforzaste tanto...

-No te preocupes, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y vio la agenda de Rin.

-Rin... ¿No crees que estés embarazada?

Sesshoumaru no perdió la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Rin, conservando la calma, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Yo sé que es algo apresurado... Pero te prometo que...

-Es demasiado rápido...

-Tenemos toda una vida por delante, amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Vamos a estar bien... vamos a lograrlo... juntos...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Si no estás embarazada, te prometo que llevaremos las cosas con más calma... pero si lo estás, te juro, amor que haré todo en mi poder por ser un buen padre, un buen esposo...

-No dudo que puedas hacerlo...

-No tienes que llorar...

-Un bebé lo cambia todo, apenas comenzamos una relación... Tengo mucho miedo...

-¿Y crees que yo no? Rin... Sé bien que intentaste evitar este momento... pero amor, esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa... y te amo... y si la meta no es tener una familia juntos, entonces no sé qué hacemos juntos desde un principio...

Acarició sus mejillas eliminando las lágrimas.

-Cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada más... ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, lo besó con ternura.

-Me encantaría...

-Yo también... ¿Ves? Estamos de acuerdo en dos cosas... en que nos amamos y en que queremos hijos... ¿Por qué no juntos?

Después de la decena de besitos que Sesshoumaru le dio, Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Realmente eres prefecto...

-No soy perfecto, preciosa...

-Para mí, sí...

Luego de varios besos apasionados, Sesshoumaru se marchó. Cuando Rin se sintió mejor, llamó a su madre y le pidió que la acompañara al laboratorio.

* * *

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento, Rin no le contestó, vio un sobre con el sello del laboratorio y sintió las ganas de abrirlo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Rin?

Entró en la habitación, Rin estaba en la ducha, por eso no lo escuchaba. Al verla salir, más de una cosa lo impresionó, Rin le sonrió apenada mientras se cerraba la yukata y ataba un nudo. Sesshoumaru se acercó y pasó las manos por su pelo corto.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-¿Un cambio de look?

-Pero... pero...

Era un paje francés, no podía negar que se veía bien, pero aún no entendía nada.

-No te gusta...

-Rin...

-Yo no quería, pero... fui al salón porque pensé en hacer algo especial esta noche y la peluquera se equivocó, antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya había atado todo en una coleta y lo cortó... y en el laboratorio se dañó la muestra y tuvieron que volver a sacar más sangre y...

-Shhh... cálmate...

Sesshoumaru la atrajo a su pecho y sólo la abrazó, dándole tiernos besos en la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerza, ciertamente Rin no había tenido un buen día.

-Luces hermosa... Vamos, preciosa... pudo haber sido peor...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Pudiste haber terminado calva...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-¿Ves? Esa es la sonrisa que adoro... Vamos, amor... luces hermosísima, sólo me impresioné un poco...

-Eres terrible mintiendo...

-Oye...

-Por eso me encantas, aunque no puedas, lo intentas...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-¿Y qué te dijeron en el laboratorio?

-Los resultados están sobre la mesa, no tuve el valor de abrirlo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y fue por el sobre, al volver, la abrazó con fuerza y sacó el papel del sobre.

-Quiero que tú me lo digas...

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, cerró los ojos. Rin dio un grito.

-¡Sesshoumaru!

Rin lo tumbó en la cama y lo sacudía para que abriera los ojos.

-¡Sessh! ¡Sessh!

-Preciosa...

-Es positivo...

-¿Positivo?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¡TE AMO!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza diciéndole al oído cuánto la amaba. La acostó sobre su espalda y comenzó a besar su vientre.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy papá!

Sesshoumaru continuó besando y acariciando su vientre, subió a su altura y la besó una y otra vez, la emoción era tal que se transmitía sólo por estar junto a él.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!

-¡Sessh!

-Preciosa... ¿cómo te sientes?

Rin lo vio y le sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy tan feliz que no te lo comienzas a imaginar...

Sesshoumaru contempló su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

-¿Te había dicho que me encanta tu cuerpo?

Rin sólo sonrió mientras soltaba los botones de su camisa.

-Estoy en desventaja aquí... así no se vale...

Sesshoumaru se dejó desvestir con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, al verlo, Rin se hizo la sorprendida.

-¡Oh, Kami! ¡¿Y eso es para mí solita?!

-Todo tuyo, preciosa...

-Pero tan grande y tan grueso... ¡Ay, no, que me rompo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No te queda, preciosa...

-¡Hm! ¿Quieres jugar? Mira cómo baila solito, ¿quieres compañía?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Rin comenzó a acariciarlo, masajeándolo mientras lo acariciaba desde la base a la punta, comenzó con besos y suaves toques con su lengua especialmente en la punta haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¡Ah! ¡Rin, eso es delicioso!

Enrredando sus dedos en la cabellera azabache, Sesshoumaru sintió cómo el placer le sobrevenía, la imagen de Rin dándole placer con sus labios se grababa con fuego en su memoria, la forma en la que lo acariciaba en toda su anatomía, y apresándolo entre sus senos, mientras acariciaba la punta con la lengua, no pudo contenerse más, dejando escapar su esencia, Rin se incorporó aún relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Aw, mira cómo estoy por tu culpa!

Extendiendo una mano, Sesshoumaru la acarició empapando sus dedos en su deseo, se acercó y comenzó a besarla, deslizando su lengua en su interior haciéndola estremecerse, acomodándose entre sus piernas, no se detuvo hasta hacerla gritar y retorcerse del placer sólo con sus labios. Sentía su virilidad pulsante, deseoso por hacerla suya una y otra vez como animal en celo, perdido en un apasionado beso y rozando sus sexos, se detuvo un instante.

-Sessh...

-No puedo...

-¿Por qué?

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada y se acomodó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla pidiéndole perdón.

-Sesshoumaru... ¿qué pasa?

-¿Y si le hago daño al bebé? Jamás me lo perdonaría...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-No va a pasar nada, vamos amor...

-¡No! ¡Ninguno de los dos sabe nada de esto!

Rin suspiró, cuando Sesshoumaru se negaba a algo, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y lo besó en el pecho.

-Sólo hasta que vayas al médico y te diga que está bien...

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

-¿No puedes ir hoy?

Rin rió y vio el reloj.

-No, ya las consultas termiraron... iré mañana, no te preocupes...

-Es que de verdad tengo unas ganas terribles de hacerte el amor...

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos. Rin sonrió y lo besó en el pecho nuevamente, acariciando sus tetillas.

-¡Rin!

Rin sólo rió y acarició su endurecida hombría.

-Es divertido... se mueve solito...

Rin alcanzó su celular y buscó en el internet información.

-Bueno... mi amor, ésta pagina dice que se puede pero sin saltos mortales... además, hicimos el amor anoche y no pasó nada malo...

-Tienes razón y la verdad es que... ¡Rin!

Rin acariciaba exclusivamente la punta con su dedo pulgar mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Hazme el amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que Rin se acomodaba sobre él y lo guiaba a su interior.

-No conocía este lado de tí, preciosa...

-¡Ni de broma me quedo con las ganas!

-Está bien... tú sabes hasta dónde llegas...

-Vamos, amor, así no es romántico...

Sesshoumaru la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas haciéndola gemir. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor de una forma lenta, moviéndose y haciéndola sentirlo en todo su interior, acariciando su pecho y jugando con sus pezones en su boca mientras le decía al oído cuánto la amaba. Lo sintió derramar su esencia en su interior, y poco después lo acompañó en aquél delicioso clímax.

* * *

Sesshoumaru esperaba por Rin, saldrían a cenar, cuando ella salió de la habitación, sólo sonrió y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó en el abdomen.

-Luces hermosa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-¿Ese pantalón no le hace daño?

-Aún me queda suelto... Sessh... ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Claro que sí, preciosa...

Una vez en el restaurante y todos reunidos, Sesshoumaru apenas podía esperar el momento del postre, Rin lo tranquilizaba, poniéndole una mano en el muslo, bajo la mesa.

-Este momento es perfecto... Hermano, lo siento, pero no me puedo contener...

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, Inuy...

-¡Voy a ser papá!

Inutaisho e Izayoi estallaron en una algarabía y abrazaron a su hijo y nuera, Rin los felicitó igual.

-Sessh...

-¡Ah! Sí... felicidades, gusano...

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-No te parto la cara, baboso infeliz sólo porque...

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-Es que él...

-Pareces un niño... cálmate...

Sesshoumaru se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-No le hagan caso, por favor...

-¿Ustedes tenían algo que decir?

Rin asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Y qué es? ¡Dilo ya, niña!

-E-estoy embarazada...

Inutaisho sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría!

-¡Inutaisho!

-Sabía bien que tú serías la indicada para mi hijo...

-Inutaisho-sama...

-El tiempo fue el perfecto... mi hijo se iba a Japón primero que yo y retardé tu vuelta...

-El boleto que me dio...

-Era el mío... Sabía que 14 horas en un avión contigo y no tendría más opción que enamorarse de tí...

-¡Ya cállate, viejo indiscreto!

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate... Arigatou, Inutaisho-sama...

Rin hizo una reverencia.

-Rin...

-Su hijo no ha sido más que la razón de mi felicidad...

Inutaisho sonrió. Leena abrazó a su hija y le dijo lo feliz que estaba por ella.

-Gracias, mamá...

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina cuando Sesshoumaru entró, al verlo dejó caer todo lo que tenía en las manos.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Qué te hiciste?

Sesshoumaru se había cortado el pelo, del mismo largo que el de Rin. Se acercó con las manos temblorosas y pasó su mano entre la corta cabellera.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Anoche te quedaste tocando mi cabello por horas... preciosa... si tú no lo puedes tener largo, yo tampoco...

-¡Pero va a crecer! ¡Grandísimo tonto!

-Igual el mío... crecerán juntos...

Rin no tuvo más que besarlo por ser solidario y luego le dio en el pecho.

-Eres un tonto, ¿qué no sabías que me encantaba tu cabello largo?

-Puedo decir lo mismo de tí, preciosa...

-¡Pero el mío fue un accidente!

-Ya está hecho...

-Te amo, tonto...

-Te amo, preciosa...

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina, concentrada en unos documentos, cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la misma.

-¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la tarde y nos la pasamos entre las sábanas?

Rin sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No puedo... tengo que terminar esto...

-Soy tu jefe, obedece...

Rin rió, le encantaba que usara esa voz gruesa y mandona, se apartó del escritorio y se puso de pie acariciando el crecido vientre, volvió a reír y se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

-¡Mi amor! ¡El bebé se movió!

-¿Se movió?

-¡Sí, y otra vez!

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la tocó, pero no pareció moverse más.

-Tal vez si le hablas...

-Hola... soy papá...

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Anda, muévete un poquito! ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-No seas así, mi amor...

-¡Todo el mundo ha sentido a mi hijo moverse menos yo!

-Hablas como si andara por ahí y el que quiera viene y me toca...

Sesshoumaru sólo suspiró.

-No es eso, preciosa... es que... de verdad me gustaría sentirlo aunque sea una vez...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos, amor... Si me das una hora, nos vamos a casa y te dejo tocarlo todo lo que quieras hasta que se mueva...

Rin lo besó con ternura y se volvió a acomodar en su escritorio.

-Rin...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te había dicho que luces hermosa hoy?

Rin sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Luces hermosa hoy...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y volvió a su oficina. Cuando Rin terminó, fue por él. Al llegar al apartamento, lo primero que Rin hizo fue tomar un rico baño y luego se acomodó en la cama. Sesshoumaru la siguió secándose el pelo y se acomodó a su lado, la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre.

-Tal vez si hablas sin quitar las manos lo sientas moverse...

-¿Qué le voy a decir?

-No lo sé, mi amor... sólo sé que se mueve mucho cuando no te oye en mucho rato... como que se emociona...

-¿En serio?

-¿Y acaso dudas que tu bebé te quiera?

-No, claro que no... Sólo que no sé hacer nada más que ver cómo la panza te crece...

Rin rió y acaricio sus mejillas.

-Por ahora no tienes que hacer nada... cuando nazca es otra historia...

Sesshoumaru suspiró un tanto resignado.

-Bueno... podrías darle un masaje en los pies a la mamá...

-¿Qué tal de cuerpo entero?

-Excelente idea... pero comienza por los pies...

-¡Vaya! ¡Con el embarazo te viene lo mandona!

-¡Sessh!

-¿Qué te parece si más tarde preparo algo delicioso para cenar?

-¡Hmm! ¡Excelente idea, mi amor!

Al terminar el masaje, Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir y fue al supermercado, al volver, Rin revisaba la nevera, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Buscas algo, preciosa?

-El bebé tiene hambre...

-¿Y no se mueve por eso?

-Más bien me patea sin parar...

-¿Entonces lo sentiré?

-No lo creo, cariño... para tí será entretenido, pero no es divertido que te pateen entre el hígado y las costillas...

Rin tomó unas galletas saladas y queso y comenzó a comer. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y comenzó a preparar la cena.

-Supongo que sí debe ser algo difícil para tí...

-¿Sólo algo difícil?

-Escucha, Rin... Intento ser comprensivo con el embarazo y todo... ¡pero por Kami, pon de tu parte y cálmate! ¡No puedo decirte dos palabras sin que te ofendas y quieras arrancarme la cabeza!

Rin dejó la toalla sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento...

Se lenvató y se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru dejó de cortar las verduras y suspiró, se había pasado de la raya y probablemente había arruinado toda la noche. Entró en la habitación, Rin se lavaba la cara en el baño, al salir, le tiró la toalla encima.

-Vete de aquí...

-Lo siento, preciosa... perdóname...

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

-Realmente soy una idiota, pero a mí quién me manda a enamorarme de los más estúpidos... Y aquí estoy, esperando un hijo del rey de los imbéciles...

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No te equivoques... amo a mi hijo...

Dandose la vuelta lo vio fijo a los ojos.

-Pero en cuanto a tí... me haces pensarlo seriamente...

-No... Rin, preciosa...

-Déjame sola, por favor...

-Rin...

-¡Por favor, Sesshoumaru!

-Rin, onegai... vamos a hablar...

-¿Quieres hablar? Bien, hablemos... Te diré todo lo que no sabes y no tienes idea de lo que pasa en un embarazo... ¡Me siento fea! Trato de sobrellevarlo, compensar pensando que lo hago por nuestro hijo, que una vez termine, todo volverá a la normalidad, mientras tanto, las náuseas matutinas, los vómitos, la intolerancia a siquiera ciertos olores, la ropa no me sirve, lo que fue mi plato favorito ahora me apesta, y las hormonas están en una montaña rusa y me mantienen entre frío y calor, triste y alegre y encima de todo eso, hay que trabajar, hay que levantarse cada mañana como si no pasara nada... No me vengas a decir que supones es algo difícil, ¡Es muy difícil! Y más cuando tú no me comprendes... Así que si mis cambios de humor te molestan... ¡Vete al diablo!

Rin le dio la espalda tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, el deseo por llorar la destrozaba, pero no quería hacerlo. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que en realidad, le brindaba muy poco apoyo, por no decir ninguno, cerrando los ojos, la rodeó con sus brazos y la hizo darse la vuelta.

-¡No! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Quiero estar molesta contigo!

-Perdóname...

-¡No!

-Rin... de verdad lo siento... perdóname... déjame remedirme...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

-Perdóname, amor... te juro que... te amo, Rin...

-Cuando dices cosas como que me veo gorda o que hasta cuándo con los vómitos... ¡Me lastimas! ¡Yo también estoy cansada! ¡Y no estoy gorda!

Rin le dio en el pecho con fuerza.

-El doctor dice que mi peso va con el embarazo...

-Perdóname... onegai...

-A veces me haces pensar si de verdad me amas o sólo haces esto por que es tu hijo...

-Te amo, Rin... de verdad te amo... ¿Cómo puedo probártelo?

Sesshoumaru no soltaba su abrazo, la sintió aferrarse a él con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin...

Luego de convencerla de descansar, Sesshoumaru preparó la cena y fue por ella. Se sentó a su lado y la contempló dormida acarició su vientre y sus ojos se enrojecieron.

-Perdóname... jamás pensé que te hacía sufrir tanto... Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz... y no tenía idea de lo infeliz que te hacía...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru se iba a levantar cuando Rin lo sostuvo de la mano.

-Preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Pensé que si reaccionaba no podrías sacarlo de tu pecho...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas la besó apasionadamente. Rin tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre.

-Me has hecho feliz, Sesshoumaru... soy feliz... lo que nos está pasando es sólo una piedra en el camino...

-¿Podremos rebasarla?

Rin le mostró sus dedos separados apenas por dos centímetros.

-La piedrita es de este tamaño... y el camino y es toda una carretera...

-Pero parece que te aventé esta diminuta piedra varias veces...

-Y yo a tí... ¿Me perdonas?

-Te amo... te amo, Rin... y para mí... esto que haces... llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre... jamás podré pagártelo...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente al separarse, removió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y la ayudó a levantarse. Durante la cena, sirvió vino sin alcohol.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí, preciosa... me aseguraron que no tiene ni una sola gota de alcohol... es sólo por el sabor...

-Te quedó deliciosa...

-Gracias...

-Siento que me saqué la lotería... tremendo galanazo que sabe cocinar y es todo un dios griego en la cama...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, preciosa...

Al terminar, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el balcón, Rin lo vio tan pensativo que no quiso distraerlo, pero cuando se alejaba él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a su regazo. Acariciando su vientre la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Luego de un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y labios.

-Cásate conmigo...

Rin se quedó un instante en el aire, Sesshoumaru aún esperaba su respuesta.

-Rin...

-Sí... Sí! Oh Kami, sí, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su vientre y luego la llenó de besos, tomó su mano y deslizó una fina pieza de joyería. Un diamante montado en platino.

-Es hermoso, mi amor...

-Me alegra que te guste... Preciosa... la boda puede ser como quieras, pero sólo tienes 1 mes para prepararla...

-¿Un mes?

-Quiero que estemos casados para cuando nuestro hijo nazca...

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, mi amor...

-Un mes...

* * *

** -Meses después.-**

Rin despertó escuchando una música, se levantó extrañada, vio la cunita vacía y salió de la habitación. Sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru bailando en la sala con su pequeña en brazos, la besaba en la cabeza y le susurraba cuánto la amaba.

-Hola...

-Hola, preciosa... mira, cariño... mamá despertó...

Rin sonrió y se acercó a ellos, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza y a su esposo en los labios.

-¿Quieres bailar con mamá? Es mucho mejor que yo...

Rin rió y se abrazó a él, dándole calor a la pequeña con su cuerpo.

-Es mejor con papi, ¿verdad?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, poco a poco la pequeña se quedó dormida, aferrada al pecho de su padre. Al verla, la besó con ternura y con su mano libre, rodeó la cintura de su esposa, la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Gracias a tí, mi amor...

Abrazándose a su esposo, Rin suspiró y compartió el refugio con su pequeña.

-¿Preciosa?

-Jamás pensé que sería tan feliz... ni que tendría una bebita preciosa... y todo te lo debo a tí...

-Yo también, mi amor... todo es gracias a tí...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin sonrió y acarició la espalda de su pequeña. Habían pasado por tantas cosas para llegar a ese momento, aquellas almas atormentadas habían encontrado su descanso una en la otra.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A: Hola!!! Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que recordaron mi cumpleaños!**

**Aquí les traigo este oneshot para que no pierdan la costumbre, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews! Un agradecimiento en especial a Z y D1 que me ayudan incansablemente.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
